Breath of Fire I: Her Heart is Human
by BG-57
Summary: Alan has led a perfectly boring life in the sleepy village of Carmen, but all that changes when he meets a mysterious being named Cerl. Chapters 6-8 are up!
1. Alan

Her Heart is Human

A Breath of Fire Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through an open window illuminating the face of a young boy of about twelve, sound asleep. His brown hair fell over his eyes, hiding them. The narrow cot was in the center of the attic so the eaves fell sharply off either side of him. 

"Alan get up!" called a woman's voice from below. 

Alan groggily sat up and yawned, opening his green eyes. He climbed out of the cot, keeping to the center of the room so he didn't bump his head against the sloping ceiling. After opening the small trunk near the foot of the cot he took out some clothes and changed into a tunic and shorts with a leather belt and then put on small boots with brass buckles. He climbed down the ladder into the ground floor. 

The ladder led down into the kitchen at the front of the house. A tall woman with auburn hair in a bun was busy at the stove, her back to him. She was dressed in a dark gray tunic, black skirt and a red shawl. Alan took a seat at the square table. The kitchen was sparely furnished, with only a wood stove, sink, a table and two chairs. A curtain hung across the back of the room, separating the kitchen from his mother's bedroom. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked his mother without turning around. 

"Yeah," he said, stifling another yawn. 

She ladled porridge from the pot on the stove into two bowls and set them on the table. Alan's mother looked in her thirties, with bright blue eyes and a careworn face. She ruffled his hair. 

"Hey you sleepyhead." 

"Mom, don't do that!" he said testily.

She smiled and sat down across from him. She folded her hands and he followed suit. 

"Gracious Tyr, bless this meal and our family," she said. 

"And bless our Dad," added Alan quickly.

He looked up earnestly. 

"Mom, any word from Dad?" he asked.

She looked vaguely sad and shook her head. 

"He said in his last letter he was heading for Tunlan," she said softly, "He was going to buy a recorder for you there." 

Alan nodded and played moodily with his porridge. 

"What's he selling?" he asked eventually. 

"Oh, books I think," she said sighing quietly in anticipation of his next question. 

"When is he coming back?" he asked. 

"A few weeks, maybe a month," she replied. 

They ate in silence. Alan knew why his father was away so much, but it didn't dull the aching sense of unfairness he felt. All the other children in the village of Carmen had fathers who lived there all the time. 

"When do you need to go?" asked his mother. 

"Doc said to be there by eight," he said setting down his empty bowl. 

They both got up and she kissed him on the forehead. 

"Get going then," she said. 

He nodded and ran out the door. A few minutes later he ran back in. She wordlessly handed him a pair of books tied by a string. 

"Thanks!" he yelled as he ran outside again. 


	2. Carmen

Chapter 2

Alan ran down the main street of Carmen, avoiding loose cobblestones. His house, like many in this small village, was stone with a thatch roof. It sat just north of a small fountain in the village square. A windmill stood just west of it and a store just east of it with a weathered sign displaying crossed swords creaking in the wind. Flanking the village gate stood a two-story inn and a small dome of stone, the Dragon shrine. He ran to the house next to his and banged on the door. 

"Go away unless someone's dying!" yelled a scratchy voice. 

"Doc, it's Alan!" he replied.

The bolt on the door was unlocked and Doctor Kurt, dressed in a blue robe with dark green trim, squinted down at him. His gray hair was an unruly fringe around the back of his head and his moustache drooped, hiding his mouth. 

"You're late my boy," said the Doctor. 

"I forgot my books," said Alan, shifting his feet. 

Kurt's expression softened a bit. "Come in my boy." 

Alan followed him into a large study. A long table stood in the middle of the room, covered with books, herbs, mortars and pestles, jars of odd looking liquids, and some fearsome looking knives. 

"I'm brewing some herbal remedies today," said Kurt, taking a seat at the table.

"And you need some ingredients?" asked Alan brightly. 

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I'm making an analgesic, so what would I need for that?" 

Alan thought it over and spoke carefully. "White acorn, vitamin, and holiday fruit."

Kurt winked. "Good boy! I'm out of fruit. I need you to get some for me." 

"Where is there a holiday tree?" asked Alan as he set his books on the table.

"Due south, along the shoreline," said Kurt, "It's a few miles, so are you up to it?"

Alan nodded. "Just don't tell Mom. She doesn't like me leaving the village on my own." 

"It'll be our secret," said Kurt smirking behind his moustache. 

Alan picked an empty knapsack off the table and slung it over his shoulder. 

"I'm ready."

Kurt put on his glasses and began leafing through a book. "Be careful Alan."

"Sure thing Doc."

He walked past the fountain through the main gates down a dirt path that meandered through grassland that overlooked the ocean to the west. It was a warm summer day but there was a light breeze. Alan always enjoyed exploring the world outside Carmen and hoped he would get to do a lot of it, if he ever did become a doctor. A long shadow across the road caught his eye. To the east loomed an enormous tower on top of a mountain. From this distance it looked like a black spire, the top hidden in the clouds. Tock was haunted, at least according to the legends he had heard, the stories usually involving mad wizards and disembodied bird heads. He made his way again, trying to get rid of that uneasy feeling. 

Eventually he came upon a lone tree standing by itself in the middle of a grassy plain. Square stone foundations of what had been buildings surrounded it, but they were now only piles of rubble. He walked over to the tree and looked up at the ripe looking fleshy yellow fruit that dangled from the branches. He nimbly clambered up the lowest branch and began methodically picking fruit. Within a half-hour he had the bag filled. He climbed back down and sat in the shade and munched on one, surprised by how sweet it was. As he ate the second one he noticed Tock again. From the south it looked more iron gray than black, with a ring of trees concealing the base. He could barely make out the windows carved into it the structure, which he estimated it was a good ten stories tall at least. 

"I'm not afraid of some mad wizard," he said getting up and dusting himself off. 

He started walking toward the tower. 


	3. Tock

Chapter 3

After a good two hours climbing the steep rocky mountain Alan could tell he was close. It was now high noon and the sun shone straight down on Tock spire. It was ancient, with elaborate statutes carved into recesses along the outside walls, crumbling and covered with vines. Over a massive set of doors was a carving of a hideous skeleton holding an hourglass. The door was locked, the metal rivets studding the warped oaken surface rusting to red powder. He set down his knapsack. As he searched the door he found one slat was loose, which he pulled up and managed to wiggle under. 

At first he couldn't see anything at all. It was cool and musty inside. Before his eyes could adjust he could faintly hear the sound of flowing water. He walked toward the sound holding his hands in front of him and eventually felt a cold moss covered stone wall. There was water flowing from what felt like a demon's face. He tasted the water, which was clean and refreshing. By now, he could make out the tall vaulted ceilings of the corridors. As he inspected what looked like a blank wall, his foot hit something. He looked down to see a faintly glowing symbol embedded in the stone floor in the shape of an arrowhead. As he stepped onto it he felt as if he was shoved into the wall. Next thing he knew he was standing in a different room, the wall behind him now. He looked frantically for another symbol and saw one at the base of the opposite wall. He walked onto it and found himself in a third room. He saw a passageway leading to the right around a corner. 

Around the corner stood a glass sphere resting a stand in the shape of a raptor claw. It rested between three pillars in a triangle in the center of the room. A faint shaft of sunlight coming through a chink in the wall made the sphere look as if it were glowing with a golden light. Alan gingerly reached out and felt its surface. Smooth and warm to the touch. He had an eerie feeling someone was watching him. After quickly checking the area, he carefully lifted the sphere out of the stand, waiting for something horrible to happen. Nothing did. It wasn't heavy at all. He smiled and tossed it up and caught it again. Since he didn't want to push his luck further so he looked around for an exit and found another symbol pointing out. 

He was now in a narrow corridor that seemed to run along just inside the outer wall. Sunlight was streaming in the cracks along the outer wall. Around the corner was the main entrance again. After crawling through the door, he picked up the knapsack in one arm and cradled the sphere in the other. Carmen lay in the valley far below to the west. It looked tiny and insignificant from this vantage point. He slowly clambered down the mountainside back towards home. At the base of the mountain he reached the edge of a grassy field. The roofs of Carmen were clearly visible over the trees on the far side. He began wading through the grass. When he was about halfway across he heard a rubbery bouncing sound. 

"Hello?" inquired Alan uncertainly. 

He heard the rubbery sound behind him and he turned to see a blue mass of goo bouncing up and down a few feet from him. 

"A slime!" he yelled, fighting his rising panic. 

Alan slowly began to back away but it took a bounce forward for every step he took back. He reached into his knapsack and threw some holiday fruit over it into the grass. As it pounced on the fruit he ran towards Carmen. He was running at full tilt when he tripped over a root and fell facedown onto the ground. In his pain he could vaguely hear the sound of shattering glass. He looked up, his face scratched and bleeding. The sphere was broken into a hundred pieces, spilling out glittering powder that was blowing away in the wind. Alan now realized he could hear the slime approaching. He got unsteadily to his feet and looked frantically for his knapsack. The slime suddenly stopped a few feet away as the golden powder swirled around it. It tried to absorb the powder but the tentacles kept missing. Suddenly the powder stuck to the surface of the slime and it trembled, then burst, spilling goop everywhere. The remains of the slime settled into the soil and were gone. 

Alan got ready pick up his knapsack but stopped when saw the powder rise out of the ground and solidify into a solid mass. It quickly assumed a dome-like shape and it looked like another slime except this one was golden. He made it back to the gates of Carmen in record time. 

He could see now the lights were on in the windows as dusk was falling. He ran quickly to the doctor's house. Kurt opened the door before he could knock. 

"Where the hell have you been?" he began, but stopped when he saw Alan's face. 

"There was a slime after me!" he said. 

Kurt quickly pulled him indoors and shut the door. 

"Are you alright?" he demanded. 

Alan tried to catch his breath. "I think so Doc. I got the fruit."

He handed the knapsack to Kurt, who threw it into a corner. 

"Forget the fruit!" said Kurt, "I'm just glad you're alright!"

Alan nodded and then started sniffling uncontrollably. Kurt took his hand and sat him on a chair. He used some stinging liquid to clean out the scratches on his hands and face. 

"I should never have sent you by yourself," he said bitterly as he wrapped up Alan's cuts with strips of cloth. 

Alan tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come amongst the tears. 

"It looks like you only got some scratches thank Tyr," said Kurt, "I'm surprised you ran into a slime on the road. They usually prefer grassland."

Alan felt a stab of guilt but decided not to tell the Doctor where he had been. He merely nodded. 

"Now go home quickly," said Kurt, "No more adventures!"

Alan nodded and collected his books. As he hurried home, he decided the doctor was right. He had tasted enough adventure to last a lifetime. From now on, he would stay in Carmen. Better to be boring and safe than exciting and dead. 


	4. Cerl

Chapter 4

Alan woke with a start the next morning. He looked around in a panic and realized he was back in his cot in the attic. Maybe yesterday was a dream, but the aches in his hands and face reminded him otherwise. He had to think up some sort of explanation quickly, something his mother would believe….

"Alan, time to wake up!" called his mother from below. 

"I'm awake!" he yelled. 

He sighed and rolled over onto his back. It took him a moment to realize something on the ceiling was moving. The golden slime came unstuck from the ceiling beam and landed on his chest with a rubbery thump. It spread tentacles out, engulfing him. The whole room seemed to be underwater now. He tried to struggle but he was surrounded from all sides. 'I'm slime lunch!' was his last conscious thought. 

He came to sometime later, how long he wasn't sure. Perhaps he was in the presence of the radiant Tyr. He frowned as he could make out the plain roof timbers of his room. How wonderful to be breathing air again! To his right and lay a naked young girl. He yelped with a start and hit his head on the ceiling. 

"Alan, hurry up!" called his mother. 

"I-I'm almost done!" he yelled.

He quickly pulled the blanket off his cot and draped it over the girl. He then back away into a far corner of the attic and began to shake all over. Once he had calmed down a bit he quickly changed into his clothes. Alan was about to climb down when he turned back and looked at the girl. He crawled over to her and turned her over. She looked about 11 years old, with honey blond hair that fell past her shoulders. He carefully picked her up in the blanket and set her on his cot. He then climbed downstairs. 

His mother turned from the stove. "What have you been…."

She stopped in shock when she saw his face. 

"Alan, what happened?" she asked in a panic. 

"Sorry, I was running around yesterday and I tripped and fell," he said scratching his head sheepishly. 

She came over and inspected his face and hands. 

"What were you doing?" she asked. 

"I was getting mushrooms for Doc," he replied. 

"Where?" she demanded. 

"The woods outside town," he said in a rush. 

She frowned. "I'm going to give Doc a piece of my mind!" 

He grabbed her hand. "Please don't Mom!" 

"He has no business sending you out of town on your own!" she said angrily. 

He fell silent. She gently pulled her hand free. 

"Eat your porridge Alan. I'll be right back. I'm telling Doc you can't help him today." 

He nodded and sat at the table and began to eat quietly. Once his mother was gone, he glanced up at the ladder into the attic. Back into the attic room he found the girl still asleep. He gently touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes, fixing him with a strange gaze. Her eyes were the color of gold, shiny and metallic. He tried to speak but no words came out. 

She opened her mouth and made a harsh gurgling sound. "Hgggggggguhhhhhhhhh!"

She reached out her hands to his face. He blinked in surprise as her hands lightly touched the sides of his head. His head felt like it was on fire. As he gasped in pain he could see her grimace. The pain subsided and he fell to his knees. She sat up, holding the blanket around her. 

"Halan?" she asked, her voice soft and tentative. 

He looked up at her. "You can talk?" he asked. 

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. Now."

"Were you that, you know, in the glass ball?" asked Alan hesitantly.

"I am alone," she said rubbing her arms with her hands. 

"What are you?" he asked. 

She shook her head.

He scratched his head. "Well, what's your name?" 

She looked him with that peculiar gaze again. He suddenly knew what she would say.

"Cerl," they said together. 

"How did you know?" he asked in amazement. 

She smiled strangely. 

"I always wanted a sister with that name," he mused. 

"Thank you," she said. 

"For what?" he asked. 

"Freeing me," she said. 

He nodded. "Well, why don't you put on some clothes? You can wear mine." 

He opened his chest and laid some of his clothing on the foot of the cot. 

"I'll be downstairs. Can you hide up here until I can think of what to tell my Mom?"

She nodded quietly. 

"Thanks Cerl," he said smiling faintly as he descended the ladder. 


	5. Kurt

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon, Alan and Cerl walked over to Kurt's house. It took him a long time to answer the door. 

"Well, Alan my boy!" said the Doctor, "Who's your friend?" 

"This is Cerl," said Alan.

"Nice to meet you Cerl," said Kurt with a faint smile, "Where are you from?"

"Tock," said Cerl flatly. 

Kurt gave Alan a confused look. 

"Maybe we should come in," suggested Alan. 

They followed him in. Kurt sat in a large chair facing them, and lit a pipe. 

"Now tell me what really happened Alan," he said.

Alan and Cerl sat side by side on the same bench. "Doc, I went into Tock." 

"You bonehead!" snapped Kurt incredulously, "You could have been killed!" 

"I almost was!" said Alan miserably, "Cerl saved me!" 

"Alan save me first," said Cerl, taking his arm. 

Alan's face turned red. "Well…Doc, I know it was dumb, but I wanted to see what was in there." 

Kurt grimaced and sucked on the pipe moodily. "What did you find my boy?" 

"Cerl," said Alan. 

"Yes?" asked Cerl. 

"No, I mean I found you in there," said Alan, pulling his arm away. 

She nodded slowly. 

"She was inside a glass ball," said Alan, "When the slime attacked me, I dropped it." 

"Inside?" inquired the doctor, "How?" 

"Well, this golden powder spilled out and killed the slime," said Alan, "Then she appeared as a slime." 

"I want to find him," said Cerl, "So I follow him." 

"She tried to eat me," began Alan, "When I woke up, she looked like this." 

Kurt rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say you found yourself a mimic." 

Alan blinked. "You mean…?" 

"She can assume the form of anything she touches," said Kurt. 

"So how come she doesn't look like me then?" asked Alan. 

"You want sister," said Cerl.

Alan stood up abruptly. "You read my mind!"

Cerl nodded. 

"This is amazing!" said Kurt slapping his knee, "I've never seen anything like you before!" 

"Is that bad?" asked Cerl uncertainly. 

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all my dear."

"Doc, can she stay with you?" inquired Alan thoughtfully.

Kurt nodded. "How long?"

Alan cleared his throat. "Well, can you tell people she's your granddaughter?" 

Kurt's pipe fell out of his mouth and hit the floor, spilling out glowing red ash. 

"You don't want sister?" asked Cerl sadly. 

"I do," said Alan, "But how would we convince my Mom?"

"Well, you'd better not tell anyone else," said Kurt, regaining his composure. 

"You'll help us then?" asked Alan.

"If you don't mind being related to this old coot," said the Doctor with a grin. 

Cerl smiled faintly. 


	6. Promise

Chapter 6

Alan sat by himself on the edge of the town fountain, kicking his heels back and forth. He rested his chin on his hand and watched the distant spire of Tock.

"Hey, Alan!" 

He looked up to see some of the neighborhood children. 

"Hey guys," said Alan.

"What's the deal?" asked a blond-haired boy with a crew cut, "You're spacing out." 

"Maybe he's waiting for his Dad to come back Vic," said a small girl with braided red hair. 

Alan shifted uncomfortably. "Nah, he's coming back in a few weeks."

Vic looked skeptical. "You sure?" 

"My Dad promised!" protested Alan.

Vic shook his head. "Yeah but your Dad's a liar!" 

Alan slit off his seat to his feet.

"Vic," began the girl. 

"Gina, stay out of this!" said Alan, holding up a hand.

Gina crossed her arms angrily. "Stupid boys!" 

Vic grinned. "You wanna fight?" 

Alan grabbed his collar. "Take it back!" 

Vic shoved Alan hard, knocking him facedown to the ground. As Alan glared angrily up at him, Vic stood there and smirked. Gina gasped as a girl with blond hair in a ponytail ran over from Kurt's house and bodily picked up Vic. Before he could protest, she dunked him head first into the town fountain. 

"Don't hurt Alan!" shouted the girl with the ponytail. 

"Cerl, let him go!" yelled Alan.

Cerl dropped Vic into the fountain. Gina ran over to him. 

"Are you alright?" asked Gina.

Vic climbed out and sputtered at Cerl, standing in front of the prone Alan. 

"Who are you?" asked Gina. 

"I'm Cerl," she replied. 

Alan got to his feet. "Doc's granddaughter."

"What are you, his bodyguard?" demanded Vic, dripping wet. 

"I'll protect him!" replied Cerl defiantly. 

"I'm okay," said Alan. 

"She's some kind of freak!" yelled Vic as he ran off. 

"Sorry about that," said Gina. 

"Am I a freak?" asked a stung Cerl. 

Alan took her hand. "Of course not." 

"Vic had that coming," said Gina, "He's a bit of a bully." 

"Sorry he get wet," commented Cerl. 

Gina covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. 

"We'll see you later Gina," said Alan as he led Cerl off by the hand. 

"Nice to meet you Cerl," said Gina as she waved. 

They reached a windmill. Inside a large circular stone connected to a vertical shaft slowly turned, grinding wheat down into a fine powder. Cerl watched the stone, fascinated.

"Cerl, I don't want you to protect me anymore," said Alan.

She looked at him strangely. "You don't want to be friends?" 

"Of course I do!" protested Alan, "But you can't run around beating everyone up!" 

Cerl blinked and cocked her head. "Why not?" 

Alan sighed. "Because they'll suspect something." 

"And that is bad?" asked Cerl. 

Alan nodded. "They may not accept you if they find out."

Cerl looked down at her feet. 

"Just be careful," said Alan, "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Will Alan ever hurt me?" inquired Cerl. 

He put out his hand. "Do what I'm doing." 

She stuck out her hand the same way and he interlaced his pinkie with hers. 

"I promise never to hurt you Cerl," said Alan solemnly. 

"And I'll never hurt Alan," replied Cerl. 

They gazed at each, both a little red in the face. 

Alan scratched his head with his free hand. "Uh, Cerl?" 

"Yes Alan?" she asked breathlessly. 

"You can let go now." 


	7. Holiday

Chapter 7

Alan was uncharacteristically cheerful as ate his breakfast. 

"My, you're in a good mood," said Alan's mother. 

Alan nodded. "I made a new friend last week." 

"Cerl," she said. 

"How did you know Mom?" asked Alan, dumbfounded. 

She rested her chin on her hands. "In a small town people talk." 

Alan quickly wolfed down the rest of his porridge. 

"Are you going out to meet her?" she inquired. 

"Yeah," said Alan. 

"Well say hello to her for me," said Alan's mother. 

Alan got off his chair and hugged her. 

She handed him a small bundle. "Your father sent you this." 

Alan carefully untied the small oblong bundle, revealing a black lacquered recorder. He tried to play on it and produced a high pitched squeaking sound. He frowned and adjusted the reed. 

"He's not coming back is he?" asked Alan eventually. 

His mother tried to stop the tears. "Oh Alan." 

Alan hugged her again. "It's okay Mom, I'll look after you." 

She cried on his shoulder. Alan started to sniffle. She gently pushed him away and looked him in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry Alan, there just aren't any opportunities in Carmen," she said. 

"I know," said Alan miserably, "But it isn't fair!"

She shook her head. "No it isn't." 

He slumped in his chair and sighed. She ruffled his hair. 

"Go out and play Alan."

He got up and left. She looked out of the window and saw him run up to meet a blond haired girl. 

"One day you'll have to leave too Alan," she murmured. 

Outside Cerl gaped at the recorder. "What is that?" 

"It's a recorder," he replied, "It makes music." 

"Can you show me?" she asked. 

Alan laughed uncomfortably. "I haven't practiced on it yet." 

Her golden eyes met his. "Please?" 

"Okay, if you promise to come with me," replied Alan.

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"My secret base," he said gesturing for her to follow. 

They went through the town gates down the main road. As they made their way along the path, Cerl looked up the mountainside to see Tock. 

"Is that my home?" she asked, clutching Alan's arm fearfully. 

"Not anymore, Cerl," said Alan as he followed her gaze, "Carmen's your home now."

They continued down the path until they reached the holiday tree. Cerl looked over the ruined foundations near the tree with interest. 

"There is a village here?" she asked. 

"A long time ago," responded Alan as he clambered up the trunk of the tree. 

Cerl walked under the tree and stared up at him. 

"Here, catch!" yelled Alan. 

Fruit rained down on Cerl. She managed to catch a few but most hit the ground. Alan dropped to the ground with a smirk. 

"Alan!" snapped Cerl. 

"Sorry!" he said, holding up his hands. 

She gave him the holiday fruit. He handed one of them back to her. 

"Try one," he suggested.

She sniffed it suspiciously. "It smells sweet." 

"It's good," said Alan, his mouth already full. 

She took a delicate bite. "It's delicious Alan!" 

Alan smiled "I'm glad you like it."

"Why is Alan so nice to Cerl?" she asked looking off to the side.

Alan sighed. "I-I like you Cerl." 

She blushed. "You like Cerl?" 

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I like you too Alan," she replied thoughtfully. 

Alan had finished his first fruit and was busy on his second. 

"But you know," she added, "I'll marry Alan when I grow up." 

She kissed him on the cheek. He dropped the half-eaten fruit and turned beet red. She then devoured her fruit in two bites. 


	8. Autumn

Chapter 8

The autumn breeze blew through the holiday tree, rustling the leaves on the branches that were bare of fruit. The breeze ruffled the flap on a large white tent pitched on of the stone house foundations. A small campfire burned nearby, cooking something in a black iron pot hanging off a tripod. The breeze carried the smoke past a blanket with neatly arranged bottles and vials, each containing a different liquid or powder. A knapsack rested between the blanket and the tent. 

A young woman of about seventeen walked into the camp. Her long blond hair was elaborately braided behind her back. She wore a white cotton dress with a blue skirt. Her golden eyes looked full of mischief as she walked over to the tent and snapped the flap open. 

"Gotcha!" she yelled. 

She blinked at the neatly folded bedroll in the otherwise empty tent. Sorrowful music drifted down from the branches of the holiday tree. She ran over to the tree and leapt twenty feet onto one of the lower branches. A young man of about eighteen was sitting on a nearby branch. His brown hair was parted on one side and his green eyes focused on the ocean far below. He was dressed in a gray tunic and pants with a brown leather vest. As he continued playing the melancholy tune on the recorder, she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Hello Alan," she said impishly. 

He stopped playing in mid-note. "Hello Cerl," he replied. 

"Grandpa sent me to get you," she said, taking his arm. 

"I'm not done yet," he said with a sigh. 

She shook her head. "You can't collect every plant and mushroom in the world." 

"I know that," he replied, "But some of them have tremendous medicinal value." 

Cerl rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Grandpa."  


He grinned. "Well, I'll never be the doctor he is."

"Sure you will," she retorted, "You have the best teacher." 

He put the recorder into his pocket. "Thanks for coming." 

"Well I wanted an excuse to see you," she said looking at the rolling surf, "You've been gone for weeks." 

"I'm starting to realize why Dad left," he said bitterly, "I can't stand Carmen anymore." 

"You want to see the world," she said gently. 

He nodded sadly. 

"I'll go with you, wherever you want," she said taking his hand. 

"No Cerl," he said with a sigh, "I can't leave Mom alone."

"She would tell you to go," said Cerl. 

Alan laughed half-heartedly. "I know, that's what makes it worse." 

Cerl regarded him evenly. "Maybe, she'd go with you." 

"Perhaps," said Alan, "But would you leave Doc behind?"

Cerl fell silent. Alan climbed down several branches. Cerl leapt straight down to the ground. Alan walked over to the campfire and threw in a few a few sticks. He took a log out of the woodpile and retrieved an axe from his knapsack. Cerl formed her right hand into a scythe-like blade. With a single stroke, she sliced the log in half. Alan blinked in surprise, then smiled. 

"Uh, thanks."

Cerl's blade reformed into a hand. She smirked. Alan gestured to the blanket and she sat on it. 

"I can never get used to that," said Alan eventually. 

"Why not?" asked Cerl, suddenly worried. 

Alan threw a log into the fire. "I keep forgetting you aren't human." 

She hung her head. "Does it disgust you?"

"No, I envy you Cerl," he said as he dusted off his hands, "I sometimes wish I could do that too." 

She wiped away a tear. "It's terrible to have to hide who you are Alan." 

He opened the lid on the pot and ladled out some stew into a bowl for Cerl. 

"You can always be yourself in front of Doc and me," he said handing her the bowl. 

She ate her stew in silence. Alan served himself and sat next to her. 

"Remember the way we used to go camping like this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Your cooking has improved since then." 

Alan stifled a laugh. 

"Well, we should turn in after supper," he said, "You can have the tent." 

"Where will you sleep?" asked Cerl. 

"Outside, under the stars," he replied, "We've got a big day tomorrow!"


End file.
